N-1 Starfighter
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy An example of the beauty and artistry of the Naboo people, the N-1 Starfighter is the premier space combat vessel for the security volunteers of that tranquil world. Designed to be aesthetically pleasing as well as economically friendly, the N-1 Starfighter was a moderately armed space combat vessel created to protect Naboo and the space around it from pirates and raiders. Despite the pleasing appearance of the N-1, the vessel is a capable defense fighter that sees a surprising amount of action while protecting the peaceful world of Naboo. Each N-1 Starfighter is embellished with a chromium coating on the nose and forward sections of the engines, a sign that it is a part of the Naboo Royal House. Primarily used for defensive missions, the N-1 Starfighter also serves as part of the monarchy's honor guard when traveling abroad, escorting the royal transport ships throughout the galaxy. N-1 Starfighters are sometimes loaned to VIPs and other important visitors to escort their Starships while in the Naboo system, though this is a relatively rare occurrence. Capabilities Unlike many other planetary defense fighters, the N-1 Starfighter is equipped with powerful Weapon Systems. Despite its outward appearance as a piece of art, the N-1 carries Laser Cannons and Proton Torpedoes that rival those used by strictly military vessels. The mere presence of Proton Torpedoes puts the vessel in a higher class of combat Starships, allowing it to drive off raiders that have competitive weaponry. The N-1 Pilots are not always the most experienced, the weapons aboard the ship can usually make up for the discrepancy. At first glance, the N-1's offensive capabilities seem out of place for a world where war and violence are eschewed. However, the N-1 is used as a vehicle of deterrence, responding to attacks by pirates and raiders with enough force to encourage enemies to seek out other star systems to prey upon. Additionally, the N-1 Starfighter's shields and other defensive systems are robust enough that even persistent attackers will suffer heavy casualties in the time it takes to penetrate Naboo's defenses. N-1 Starfighter Statistics (CL 8) Gargantuan Starfighter Initiative: +5; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 15 (Flat-Footed 11), Fortitude Defense: 22; +6 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 60; Damage Reduction: 10; Shield Rating: 15; Damage Threshold: 42 Offense Speed: Fly 16 Squares (Character Scale), Fly 4 Squares (Starship Scale); (Maximum Velocity 1100 km/h) Ranged: Laser Cannons +6 (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedoes +6 (See Below) Fighting Space: 4x4 Squares (Character Scale), 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover '(Pilot), +5 [[Cover|'Cover]] bonus (Astromech Droid) Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +29 Attack Options: Autofire (Laser Cannons), Fire-Link (Proton Torpedoes) Abilities Strength: 34, Dexterity: 18, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 14 Skills: Initiative +5, Mechanics +6 (+13*), Perception +6 (+13*), Pilot +5, Use Computer +6 (+13*) *If the ship has an Astromech Droid, use these Skill modifiers instead. Ship Statistics Crew: 1 plus Astromech Droid (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: None Cargo: 65 Kilograms; Consumables: 1 Week; Carried Craft: None Payload: 10 Proton Torpedoes Hyperdrive: Class 1, 10-Jump Memory (Astromech Droid) Availability: Restricted; Cost: Not available for sale Weapon Systems Laser Cannons (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +6 (+1 Autofire), Damage: 5d10x2 Proton Torpedoes (Pilot) Attack Bonus: +6, Damage: 10d10x2, 4-Square Splash Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Starfighters